


Ignorance

by bossxtweed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossxtweed/pseuds/bossxtweed
Summary: A short thing featuring two of my characters: a girl named Élisabeth and a boy named Jacques; the former works as a prostitute and the latter is her client.





	Ignorance

He **loved** her, _absolutely_ **loved** her, he said; but only when they were _alone_ , in the **dead** of night, tucked away in a cheap inn where the prying eyes of their parents could not reach them. But she **_adored_ ** his conditional love. He was her first client, that much she _knew,_ and yet she often **felt** that he were _more_ than a mere client with how much they rendezvoused.

“Jacques,” she whispered, lifting her head from his chest and seeking out his face in the darkness. She hoped especially to discern those dazzling green eyes, but it was far too dark in their little room, and she instead noted how his hair stood in every direction and imagined a soft smile playing about his lips. In so doing, she forgot her purpose for calling him there.

Suddenly, his voice cut through the silence, “Marion is pregnant.”

She blinked, breath catching in her throat, and prayed she hadn’t heard him right. If that were _true_ …

“Our parents discussed the matter and determined it would be best if we married…” he shook his head vehemently and she drew back, worried he might lash out at her, before he continued, “I am _too_ **_young_** for **marriage,** Bess… and **_fatherhood?!_**...”

Élisabeth lifted herself into a seated position and bit her lip. Though his parents lauded him as _brilliant_ , he had not yet noticed her mood swings or her weight gain, even when she lay on his chest with her arms wrapped around herself. _Perhaps he’ll notice now,_ she thought. It would save her the pain of simply telling him, and perhaps he could make his parents reconsider a hasty marriage, given that she became pregnant before Marion did. But her maman would _disapprove_ of such a notion. **She** was not like _them_ ; and _she_ , rather than _he_ , was **far too** **_young_ ** for her present situation.

“Bess?” he asked, startled more by her silence than her sudden movement. “What is it?”

“I--”

He sat up and reached forward to take her hands in his own. “Yes?”

 _ **Telling him** will not help-- **he** will not help you… _ Ignoring the words her mother had spoken but a few hours previous, she blurted, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” he exclaimed, mouth agape. “Are-- are you _sure..._?”

Swallowing back her fear, she said, “I-- I knew not when to tell you…”

“...how long have you known?”

Tears welled in her eyes and her body trembled while she avoided his gaze. “...two months.”

“...oh.”

Without another word, he rose, dressed, and left her _alone_ , **utterly** _alone,_ in that cheap room, among the filth and cobwebs, where she collapsed onto the bed and cried silently until blissful sleep claimed her.


End file.
